darkwing_duck_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: John Doe
Transcript: John Doe psychological interview 1, Dr J. Argon, Duckburg Physchological Ward, September 2014 Dr J: I'm glad you agreed to this Evaluation Mr. Doe John: Mr.Doe was my father...I think...don't call me that. Dr. J: Well, what would you prefer to be called John: Dr. J Argon, chief of staff Dr J: That would be MY name, please chose a different one John: I guess John will work... Dr. J: Well John, I have to ask you some questions... John: Ask away Dr. J: They tell me that you've been here for two years now, is that right? John: Probably, they didn't give me a calendar or anything. Dr J: You were arrested after attempting to impersonate the billionaire Flintheart Glumgold, correct? John: Did it ever occur to you that I may be the real Flintheart, and the guy in the office is actually the impostor? You can't even prove I existed before I was arrested. Dr J: While your point of view is...interesting, lets put a pin in that idea for the sake of this evaluation. You were apprehended after the real Glumgold... John: the Second Glumgold Dr.J: The second Glumgold returned to his office and you were arrested, correct? John: Yeah, had to plea insanity...then they put me in this loony cage. Dr.J: You claim to this day that your motivations were non-monetary based? John: No...that's only partly true, I didn't want his money...I wanted his life, his past...do you realize Dr. Argon, that I am probably the only Duck in Duckburg who doesn't know his real name...or where he really comes from? Dr. J: I daresay several people in homeless shelters and orphanages would disagree with you. John: No, they could find out if they tried. Fingerprints, DNA tests, there are hundreds of ways to find out where you came from and who your family is. Me, my fingerprints seem like they've been "removed" according to my Doctor, and my DNA doesn't match any in any data banks. It's like someone tried to erase me... Dr. J: I believe I've seen your problem before John, or something similar to it, it's called paranoid schizophrenia. You have a habit of creating new Identities for yourself, and you fear someone has been plotting against you. John: Well, theirs just one problem with that theory Dr. J. I've never created another identity, I've always taken someone else's. For example, if I decided that I wanted to be a Doctor, like you have Mr. Doe, I would convince a doctor that they were my patient and then get them to return to my cell. You, however, have failed to do so, haven't you? Dr. J: I...I believe your right, I apologize, that was rather rude. John: That is perfectly fine Mr. Doe, you're here to get better, all you need to do is let the staff help you. Now, I'm afraid our time is up for this meeting, could you give me back the ID badge you took from me? Dr. J: Gladly Doctor J. John: And my Keyring? Dr. J: Of course Doctor J John: Thank you Mr. Doe, now I'm going to call the guards, and you are going to go back to your cell quietly, it would be terrible ''for you to ruin your perfect record, now wouldn't it? Dr.J: Of course not, i wouldn't want to do that sir. '''A note from Dr. Maddison, new head of Duckburg Psychological Ward' Unfortunately, Dr. Argon was successfully convinced into believing he was John Doe, allowing the criminal to disappear. That was nearly three years ago and still there has been no sign of poor John. Dr. Argon was in fact so embarrassed by the episode that he retired from Psychology a bit early. Category:Fanfics Category:Interviews